When Life Is Over
CLICK HERE FOR THE CHARACTERS. NOTE: This story was originally written by Hiddensun-I, SnapeFan1, Adopted the Rest of the Story. 'Prologue-Meeting The New Me' My name is Redbird. Typical clan name isn't it? Why do you ask? Because I used ''to be part of a clan. Used to. Now I'm just a plain, invisible presence among my clan. My friends. My family. I see them, but they can't see me. Why is that? Because I'm dead. My body is gone. Burried by my beloved clan, but this. My spirit. It's still here. I would have left to be in StarClan. I really would have, but after seeing my clan without me, I couldn't. There was so much I wish I had done. So many things to learn. I had been a warrior for only a a few moons. It wasn't fair. Not because I had no body meant I had to go. I wanted to stay. I was going to stay. There was one thing I had to do. Even though I had not much memory, I had to do it. I had to find out the answer to my most precious question. How did I die? 'Chapter 1-The Feeling Of Nothing' I padded around camp for the first time. The first time without my body. It felt weird. Actually, it felt like nothing. I couldn't touch anything. Feel anything. Each time I took a step, the ground just felt so soft instead of rough. It felt like I was floating. The sun didn't do anything to me. It didn't warm me up for gave me a shiver liek it used to. It just gave off light that went right through me. I looked behind me, noticing that I didn't have a shadow. Big surprise. I didn't expect to have one anyways. I saw a few cats in the main clearing. Most of them were quiet and slowly eating, the rest of them were just meowing in faint whispers. The death of a cat wasn't something to celebrate. I looked down, feeling like I wanted to explore and run to my father so he could confort me like he always had. My mother had died while giving birth to me and my brother, so our father had always been there. Suddenly a dark ginger tom came into the clearing. His tail was dragging behind him and he looked like he hadn't eaten in a while. He lied down farther away from the cats in the clearing and just looked down at teh ground. His eyes full of thoughts, but he only kept to himsle.f It was hard. My whole chest felt thick with sadness. There goes the cat that I had wanted to spend my whole life with. You know when you fall in love so deeply with a cat that you think it's meant to be. That you're soul mates and you start planning how you would want your future to be. Just perfect as long as you have each other? That's what happened to me. I felt stupid for feeling this way. My feelings radiated around me and I just wanted to run up to Flareclaw and tell him I love him. To curl my tail around his and lean my head over his shoulder. To share prey together and just stare at clouds, feeling the sun warming up our bellies. I padded closer to him. I felt like my strenght was weakening as I got closer. Every step was hard. When I was finally beside him, my whole body weighted down on me. I started down at him. It was a she-cat's nightmare to be invisible to the tom they love. Just horrible. I felt like my hear was going to break. At least he was still alive. A glipse of him being with me, roaming the earth alone as spirits went through my mind. ''No! He still had a whole life ahead of him. Mine was over. There was no us ''anymore. There was only him and me. I headed into the medicine cat's den as I heard a yowl of pain. "It's okay, don't worry." Jasminepelt's soft voice could be heard at the entrance. "Eat them. They'll make you feel better. I promise." The medicine cat's den had always been familiar to me. As an apprentice I had always wanted to become the next medicine cat. It used to be my favourite place in the whole territory and yet, it was hard enterring. Memories of when I was alive flooded through my mind. When I was finally in, I saw the cat she had been talking to. My father. He was lying down on one of the nests, his head down staring at the poppy seeds. ''Dad. I thought. For a second I wondered what must have happened to get him so sad but then I understood. Him and I had been so close. I stood still watching Jasminepelt try to get him to eat the seeds. She told him how I wouldn't want to see him this way, which was true, and how he had to stay strong for my brother. I hated seeing my own father this way, and prayed to StarClan that once day, I could do something to help him...show him that I was standing right next to him. But StarClan could do nothing...they didn't even let me join their ranks and just left me here. What did I ever do to deserve this? Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions Category:SnapeFan1's Fanfics